Lithium-ion (Li-ion) batteries are an advantageous energy storage medium because they are rechargeable and generally have high energy density and high power density. Li-ion batteries are commonly found in hand-held electronic devices, such as smartphones, tablets, laptops, power tools, and various other types of electronic devices. Electric vehicles also represent a significant use of Li-ion batteries. Generally, a Li-ion battery includes a carbon-based electrode, a metal-oxide electrode, and a lithium salt that is dissolved in an organic solvent as an electrolyte.
Li-ion batteries are likely to fail via thermal runaway if short-circuited, overheated, or overcharged. Short-circuiting, for example, can occur via dendritic growth between the electrodes or mechanical deformation that brings the electrodes into physical contact. Thermal runaway can rupture Li-ion battery cells and result in fire and/or an explosion. Fire is a significant concern in that many of the organic solvents used in the electrolytic solution are flammable, metal-oxide electrodes can decompose and produce oxygen at high temperatures, and any deposits of metallic lithium will burn in the presence of oxygen and/or water. Concerns over the safety of transporting Li-ion batteries has led to their regulation.